fireandbloodrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Jorah Royce
Lord Jorah Royce is the current Lord of Runestone. He is a hard man, callused by an early lordship. History He was born in the year 339 AC to Waymar and Lyla Royce in the middle of a harsh winter. The oldest of three children and the heir of House Royce, he received priority over his siblings when he was growing up, as is expected for a lordling. He excelled in martial skill from an early age, with his scholarly knowledge following suit. On a gloomy day in 354 AC, Lord Waymar's heart gave out on him, leaving a 15 year old Jorah to rule. The new lord was overwhelmed by his father's untimely death, so his mother Lyla advised him closely during mourning. He completely took over the rule of Runestone on the two year anniversary of his father's passing. In the year of 359, an uprising of the clansmen boiled into open war. Along with Clayton Arryn, Jorah lead a force into the heart of the Mountains of the Moon to hunt down the self-proclaimed Mountain King. Clayton's strategy and Jorah's leadership drove an extremely successful campaign against the rebellion. Victory after victory, the two men blazed through the clansmen scum. In one final battle, known as the Mountain King's Last Stand, Jorah lead the vanguard into the remaining resistance force, lead by the "king" himself, Alvar. Suited in one of his families famed suits of runic bronze armor, Jorah pushed through the pitiful crowd of men until he was met by the man behind the chaos. The men of both sides gave a wide birth to the two commanders as they charged into single combat. The Mountain King and the Lord of Runestone traded blows for what seemed to be hours. Axe bouncing of shield, sword glancing helm; the dance of death was all they knew in those moments. Jorah had the advantage from the beginning. Not only was he younger and more fit, but he was a trained swordsman. He caught Alvar with a sharp blow to the ribs with the ridge of his shield, followed with a finishing blow to the neck. The King fell to his knees, blood sputtering out of his neck. The remaining clansmen scattered after seeing their once powerful king dying in his own blood. When the Vale force returned to the Eyrie, Lord Osric Arryn commended Jorah on his service to the region and his impressive fighting skills. Lord Jorah took a well deserved break from the hellish world known as the battlefield and returned to Runestone. He was pleasantly surprised by his mother Lyla when he reached his hold; while he was away fighting the clans, Lyla had spoken personally with Lord Eddard Stark and arranged Jorah to be wed to Donella Stark. They traveled to Winterfell in the year of 360 AC for Jorah's wedding. It was a simple but beautiful ceremony, two ancient houses united under an even more ancient tree. The new couple returned to Runestone and a few months later, their first child, Ysilla, was born (361 AC). Following Ysilla were Waymar (365 AC) and Mya (370 AC). Lord Royce and his family live fairly uneventful lives, as many Vale nobles do. However, news of the death of King Maekar made Jorah think. In his 33 years of life, he had not met his ruler. Wanting to change that, Jorah set off for King's Landing for the coronation of Aemon Targaryen. Timeline * 339 AC: Born in Runestone. * 354 AC: Lord Waymar passes, leaving a young Jorah to rule. * 359 AC: Jorah and Lord Clayton Arryn fought back a clansmen uprising; Jorah slew the leader in single combat. * 360 AC: Lord Jorah is wed to Donella Stark in Winterfell * 372 AC: Jorah and a few family members prepare to journey to King's Landing to witness the coronation of Aemon Targaryen Family * Jorah Royce * Donnela Royce (Stark) ** Ysilla Royce ** Waymar Royce ** Mya Royce * Ser Lyn Royce * Cassandra Royce * Lyla Royce Category:Characters from the Vale